Atem's Name Game
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: Atem was saved from drowning as a child by a girl who refuses to tell him her name. Follow Atem as he searches for clues about the mysterious girl and why she only appears when he is near water. Lame summary, I apologize, but please give it a try! Rated for mischief, language, and suggestive themes later on. ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. The Game Begins

Hello, everyone! I have a BRAND NEW STORY for you! This one came to me while I was going through an old fairy tail book that my great-grandmother gave me before she passed away, and thought about creating something new from one of the stories! For those are curious, the story that I am referring to is "The Sea Maiden". The book is so old that I can no longer find the author of the stories and the pages are so fragile that they may crumble to dust if handled too roughly. Anyway, it was one of my favorite stories so I'm going to make this in dedication to my great-grandmother Ruby Wilke. Love you and miss you, Grandma Ruby, and I hope you enjoy this story as I write it for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! Or it's characters!

* * *

 **Atem's Name Game**

 **Chapter 1: The Game Begins**

"My son, be careful," the Pharaoh called as his son, the prince, leaned over the railing. "We don't need you falling in and getting wet."

Prince Atem threw a smile over his shoulder as his friend Mahad grabbed hold of his arm, his amethyst eyes glittering in the torch light. "I won't, father, I promise. You know Mahad wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Mahad was the prince's personal guard and was responsible for keeping the future king of Egypt safe. Though he was only four years older than the prince, he was more cautious than than even the king. "My prince, please take a few steps back."

Atem rolled his eyes. "Would you relax, its not like I'm going to-" his words stalled as his grip on the railing slipped when the boat suddenly tipped to one side. His free hand reached out and grasped whatever was in range; which happened to be Mahad's cloak. He smiled sheepishly up at his friend who sighed heavily and shook his head. "-Fall in."

"My prince, you are quite a handful..." Mahad mumbled, rubbing his temple as the future heir straightened.

"My apologies, my king," the captain bowed. "We must have collided with something underwater. The rest of our journey should be relatively smooth."

The prince turned his attention to the dark water as his father and the captain began to talk about their journey. They were on their way home from a meeting with the Nubian king to discuss trading opportunities. He never thought that he would miss the sandy dunes of his home this much. This had been their fourth trip in the past month. Before Nubia they had visited Greece, Crete, and Venice. Each had been exciting in their own way, but he rather enjoyed the Grecian culture most. During their stay, he requested to learn their language so that he may better communicate in later years when he became pharaoh himself.

Absentmindedly, he trailed a his fingers through the water, creating ripples in the otherwise mirror-like surface. There was one thing that he would miss about Greece and it wasn't the princess that had forced him to entertain her the whole time he was there...the water there was the cleanest that he had ever seen. It wasn't the rich blue like the Nile, it was clear and dark like sapphires and cool to the touch. He had spent most of his time near the water and it always found a way into his mind when he was fulfilling his princely duties.

The feeling of something cool brushing his finger tips pulled him from his thoughts. Peering into the water, he blinked in surprise as something moved underneath the water's surface and hastily retracted his hand. Was there a crocodile nearby? Something glittered just beneath the surface, reminding him of the jewels that the royal Nubian family wore. Was it a fish perhaps? Reaching out, he slowly submerged his hand, fingers relaxed and open.

He gasped as the sensation came again but it was different this time: instead of the scales of a fish, he felt...fingers. The fingers were smaller and much softer than his own. They ever so gently traced his hand, tracing patterns across his skin. He realized with a start that they were not only exploring his hand but that they were trying to communicate. Fluent in many languages, he searched for any clues that could help him distinguish what they were saying. Gently, he spread the small fingers and began to write greetings in every language that he knew. The fingers entwined with his and squeezed slightly when he reached Greek. So this strange being was Grecian...

"My...name...is...Prince...Atem..." he wrote. "It's...a...pleasure...to meet...you." He smiled as they began to write, but it grew into a confused frown as they began to sign back. "You're name is a drink?" The hand disappeared as the boat suddenly tipped, throwing the prince backwards and into his friend.

The air was pierced with the screams of the crew as the boat rocked hazardly back and forth. The captain fell to his knees, praying to Ahti for forgiveness. Father was nowhere in sight and neither was his court. Mahad yanked the prince away from the railing as a hippo suddenly appeared from the water, its jaws closing on the railing. Perhaps the captain was right and this was the work of Ahti! The hippo flung itself against the boat, making it rock uncontrollably. Mahad shouted as it caught the prince's clothing between its jaws and drug him over the railing.

Atem fought with everything he had as the hippo began to drag him farther into the dark water. The hippo suddenly jerked sideways, releasing the prince. He nearly gasped in surprise as something whisked past him and colliding with the hippo again. His vision blurred as the need for air burned his lungs but his body wouldn't listen to his commands to swim towards the surface. Glancing down, he noticed that his leg was bleeding profusely. Darkness slowly closed in on him as the hippo swam away...

 **~LAF~**

"...wake up..." A voice echoed in the darkness. It was high pitched and reminded one of a small stream. "Please...open your eyes..."

Something collided with the prince's chest, causing the water to spew from his mouth. Sitting upright, he rubbed his eyes as the last of the water left his lungs and the jagged surface of cave walls came into focus. He stiffened as something began to rub his back.

"I'm so glad your'e awake," the voice said, the objects on his back beginning to move in circles. "I was worried about you there for a little while."

He turned his head, attempting to find the source, but was forced to look ahead by familiar slender fingers. "I just want to see who saved me," he simply stated. Then, realizing that it just spoke in Grecian, slipped into the familiar dialect. "Won't you please show yourself to me?"

The hands slipped upward and into his hair. "You're hair, it's the strangest thing I've ever seen."

The prince mentally noted his savior's sudden need to conceal their identity. If they wouldn't show themselves to him willingly, then he wasn't going to force them to. "Can you tell me a little about yourself?"

"You're hair is surprisingly soft!" The fingers combed his thick tricolored hair, gently working out the tangles when they appeared.

He sighed. A dull pain shot up his leg as he shifted into a different position, bringing his injury to mind. To his surprise, there was a makeshift reed bandage wrapped around the wound. "That hippo nicked your calf," the girl explain, noticing the direction of his gaze. "It's not much, but it's what I could find."

"Thank you," Atem smiled, brushing his fingers over the bandage. "I'll be sure to inform my father that you were responsible for my rescue and excellent care. All I need to know is-"

"So, prince, are you an only child?" she cut in, her fingers tugging his hair lightly. "You reminde me of someone I know who is the youngest of their family, and they are just as nosy as you."

This conversation was going around in circles! An idea struck him, one that he would never resort to. "So you said your name was a drink? Who names their offspring after a beverage?"

The fingers froze and he yelped in surprise as his head was yanked painfully backward. "My name is none of your business!" The girl above him all but screeched, her sapphire eyes ablaze with anger.

A smile found its way onto the prince's face; at least he could see her face. She had fair skin that almost reminded him of a pearl that he once found in a clam during his stay in Greece, and her chocolate hair was long enough to just brush her jawline. "At least I can see you now."

A faint pink entered her cheeks at the prince's words. His amethyst colored eyes were unlike any that she had ever seen and his skin tone intrigued her. His caramel color seemed to make her own pale complexion seem similar to the porcelain dolls that she sometimes came across, and his skin was warm to the touch. Her fingers relaxed slightly, allowing a few strands to slip between them. Of all the beings that she had met and encountered, none had such wild yet soft hair like him. "You sure are nosy for a prince," she smirked, forcing his head back a little farther. "You don't even know my name but you dare to insinuate that my parents were wrong to give me my name?"

"I meant no such thing," his eyes widened at her accusation and filled with guilt. "I only wished that you would tell me your name."

Her features softened slightly and became overwhelmed with sadness. "I wish that I could, prince, but I can't." She removed her fingers from his hair and lifted his head so that he was facing the cave wall again. "If I told you my name, it would put your family and country in danger."

Doubt filled his being. How could she put an entire country in danger? She appeared to be a few years younger than himself, so what threat could she possible pose? "I must ask, do you where my father and Mahad are?"

"Don't worry, they are alright. I wouldn't be surprised if they were searching for you as we speak," she replied, resting her head against his back and her hands on his shoulders. "I'm glad that you're okay, Prince Atem, and I'm honored that I was able to meet the infamous prince of Egypt."

"Please, call me Atem, and I'm glad to have met you too, though I still don't know your name," he raised a hand and rested it upon hers. "Will you at least tell me which village you are from?"

She chuckled, her fingers slipped out from under his as his vision began to blue. "Let's play a game. If you can find me, then I will tell you my name." Her fingers brushed his face as he fell backwards into her and into unconsciousness. "I will be waiting for you, Prince Atem, future pharaoh of Egypt..."

 **~LAF~**

He bolted upright as a bright light burned his retinas. To his astonishment, he was washed up on the Nile's bank nearest to the palace! An image of the girl's eyes flashed in his mind as he stood and looked out at the glittered river. A challenging smirk found its way onto his face. "Alright then," he murmured as the voice of his father called to him from the boat approaching. "It's game time."

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? Please let me know in the comments or message me your thoughts! See you all next time!


	2. First Clue

Hey, everyone! Long time no see! Here's the next chapter! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! Thanks for taking the time to give my story a chance! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Atem's Name Game**

 **Chapter 2: First Clue**

"My prince, you have been awfully quiet," Mahad commented, moving to stand next to Prince Atem. "What is on your mind?"

Atem turned to him. "Honestly, I don't know what to think. My mind is so full of questions that I don't know where to start."

"If you have questions, then perhaps I have a few answers for them," Mahad bowed. "You have been acting quite strange for the past moon cycle. Could your restless mind be responsible?"

"It is," Atem nodded, running a hand through his hair. He knew that there would be no escape from Mahad's inquiring side if he brought up the girl, but maybe he could ask something else of his friend. "I can't seem to get the events of the hippo attack from my mind. How did a hippo of that size get this far downstream?"

"As you know, the captain suspected that Ahti was responsible, and she is known to creat mischief when she feels under appreciated," Mahad began. "Some members of the royal court are thinking that the Egyptian gods were testing the ship's crew."

"I suppose, it does seem like the sort of thing the gods would do," the prince answered slowly, fingering his chin. If that had been true, then why had the hippo singled him out personally? Where had that girl come from and what was her business near the Nile? He gasped as the thought of her being a visitor to Egypt crossed his mind. It would explain the Grecian she had used and her exotic physical appearance. But if she was a visitor, why wouldn't she introduce herself to the future king of Egypt? Anyone else would have jumped at the chance to make his acquaintance, and yet she chose to keep her identity a secret.

He flinched as pain shot up his leg, causing him to unconsciously stiffen and earn an apology from his friend who was kneeling before him. "I apologize for not asking permission first, my prince, I assumed that you gasped in response to your injury." Mahad bowed his head slightly. "Please forgive me."

"It's alright," Atem nodded, waving for him to continue and blinked in surprise as the makeshift bandage was slowly removed. His calf was completely healed! There were no signs of an injury ever being there. He reached down and brushed the area, his fingers brushing the tight tanned skin, and found it to be relatively cool, as if he had just bathed. It was the middle of the day and the sun was at its highest in the sky. How could anyone's skin by that cool at this time?

His attention shifted to his chamber's entrance as a knock sounded. "My prince, may I have a word?" a woman's voice came through the door.

Mahad stood and opened the door, revealing one of the Pharaoh's high priests. "Welcome, guardian of the millennium necklace," he bowed, stepping aside and allowing her entrance. "What can we do for you?"

She was a slender woman, nearly the same height as the Pharaoh himself, and wore traditional white robes decorated with gold. Her dark eyes seemed to study Mahad, as if weighing her answer. "Would you mind assisting the guards with the matter of security for this evening's festivities?"

He bowed. "With all due respect, priestess, my sole responsibility is to ensure the future king's safety."

"You needn't fear for him while he is in my presence," she placed a hand on his shoulder while her other pointed to the necklace around her neck. "Remember, my necklace will warn me of any danger that might threaten the prince." He nodded, bowed to the prince, then departed. She turned to the prince with a look of understanding. "My necklace tells me that you are confused, prince. You are wondering how to proceed with this 'game' that you have been challenged to."

Atem chuckled, moving to sit on his bed. "I assume your necklace informed you of the events of that night."

She nodded, sitting next to him. "It showed me that a mysterious girl rescued and treated you after the hippo attack. I sincerely believe that something has been put into motion," her voice dropped to a murmur. "Something that may challenge you more than you ever imagined."

"What has the necklace shown you, priestess?" Atem asked, genuinely curious and concerned. "Are we in any danger?"

"I do recommend that you proceed with extreme caution tonight," she looked him in the eye for emphasis. "A mysterious being is approaching the palace and it may attempt to use this evenings festivities as a means of infiltrating."

He nodded, bowing his head as she stood and excused herself. His mind was reeling with the information that the priestess had just shared as he rested back against his pillows. Tonight's festivities were to celebrate Egypt's tenth year of peace, and the telling of a mysterious prescience approaching did not fare well. He closed his eyes and attempted to relax his mind, willing his racing thoughts to slow and become silent.

"My prince, it is time to prepare for the festivities." Atem's eyes opened to reveal Mahad standing next to the bed, royal robes draped over his arm. The prince looked out the window and out into the dark night. Nodding, he stood and allowed his closest friend to help him prepare for the celebration. "Are you ready, my prince?"

Atem looked down upon himself. He was wearing his favorite dark purple tunic with a gold belt and jewelry along with his favorite headpiece: a small Eye of Horus made of gold. He briefly ran his fingers through his hair as Mahad gestured to his head. "I am, shall we go?"

When they had reached the throne room, his father waved him over to stand next to him as the royal court entered and took their seats. "My son, do you remember the emperor that welcomed us into his home?"

"Which one, father?" The prince answered. "We have meet quite a few."

The pharaoh laughed. "You are quite right. Allow me to reintroduce you to the emperor of Greece." He gestured towards the door as a familiar figure approached, his white toga billowing slightly.

"Greetings, your majesties," the Grecian emperor called in the Egyptian language, bowing as his daughter, Princess Mai, came up next to him. "We greatly appreciate your invitation to celebrate your country's ten years of peace."

Atem inwardly grimaced as Mai glanced in his direction. She had wavy blonde hair that reached her shoulders and she had lilac colored eyes that matched her own toga. Though she was three years older than him, she acted as someone half her age. Her favorite past time was shopping and she loved having him as a personal servant. He looked to his father, praying that he wouldn't be given the responsibility of entertaining the young princess. "Hello, prince," she winked. "I can't wait for you to show me around."

"I apologize, princess," the pharaoh hid a smirk behind his hand as his son stiffened at her words. "But my son will unfortunately be very busy these next few days. I'm afraid that he will have to show you around some other time." Her face fell at the pharaoh's words, but she nodded in understanding as she took her seat next to her father.

The prince sighed in relief as he took his own place beside his father. "What will I be doing, father?" He blinked in confusion as one of the servants, one who wore a cloth over their face, approached and present him with a bowl of fruit that he had seen only in Greece.

The pharaoh leaned towards him, a smile on his face. "You remember your cousin Seto, correct?" The prince nodded. "He has finished his training and will be initiated tomorrow at high noon. Since he is the youngest of my priests, I have selected him to be at your right hand."

Atem nodded as the servant bowed and retreated a short ways away. He had met Seto rather briefly before he had left to undergo vigorous training and had quickly found the young man to be quite serious. Aknaden, a member of the court, was Seto's father and Atem's uncle. The news of his joining the royal court came as no surprise for him. Seto had told him that he was going to be a member of the court, and he did not come across as someone who would speak empty words. His attention shifted as music began to play and the dancers appeared from the doorway.

There were the traditional palace dancers that he recognized, but there were a few that he didn't. One of the dancers wearing yellow clothing appeared next to him, her graceful movements nearly mesmerizing everyone in the room. Unlike the other dancers, her skin was almost porcelain like and her black hair was styled into buns on either side of her head.

One of the noblemen from farther down the Nile chuckled as a blush crept into the prince's face as the dancer trailed her fingertips up his arms. "That is my niece, Vivian. She's currently visiting me from China."

 _So she is the infamous Princess Vivian_ , the prince thought as she continued to flaunt around him. She was known for her fiery temper and her quick wit. The prince studied the dancer as he recalled the rumors of her flaunting nature and that her hunger for attention demanded the affection of multiple suitors at the same time. Although she had skin that was a similar color to the girl's, he doubted that she knew Greek. He mentally crossed her and Mai off his list of possibilities; neither of them could possibly be the girl.

He blinked in surprise as the priestess's eyes locked with his and she motioned for him to look his right. Turning, he caught a glimpse of sapphire before the servant who presented him with the bowl of fruit disappeared. Quickly excusing himself, he slipped past the Chinese princess and darted down the hallway that the figure had disappeared into. He instantly recognized the hall that lead to the priestess's personal oasis. As he emerged from the hallway and stepped into the stunning garden.

There were more plants than he recognized and they were growing around a small lake. The water was a similar shade as the Nile and its surface was rippling, telling him that it not only had a source but that it had an exit. Maybe it was connected to the Nile itself! If that was the case, then perhaps... He spun on his heel, searching the shadows and greenery for any sign of sapphire.

"Prince!" He stiffened as the princesses suddenly appeared from the hallway. They had followed him! "Why did you leave the celebration?" they chorused, each taking a hold of his arms and pressing themselves against them.

"Your highnesses!" Atem could almost hug Mahad as he appeared, and removed them from him with firm tugs on their arms. "I must ask you to refrain from touching him in that manner again!" The princesses pouted, crossing their arms over their endowed chests as they were forced away from the prince and back to the throne room.

"I was thinking that he might not make it time," a soft voice sighed in Grecian from somewhere within the garden. "Thank goodness that he cares about you so much."

"I knew it!" Atem smiled, continuing his search as he sat on of the stone walls that contained the water and slipping into Grecian dialect. "The priestess was told that a mysterious power was approaching and that they might use the festivities to infiltrate the palace." His eyes grew wide as familiar hands slipped up into his hair.

"I'm going to have to find a way to keep my presence from being detected," the girl giggled, gently massaging his scalp and earning a sigh from the prince. "You were looking for me because of what the priestess said?"

He nodded, a faint blush entering his tanned cheeks. "I wanted to see you again."

Slender arms wrapped around his shoulders, giving him a squeeze. "Aren't you just adorable? We only met once and already you search for me as if I'm a lost friend!" Her skin was cool and very pleasant against his own and seemed to glow in the moonlight that was peeking through the trees.

He leaned his head back, smiling as her twinkling sapphire orbs came into view. He recalled how she had refused to reveal her appearance, so he respected her desire and kept his eyes on her face. "I actually followed a servant here thinking she was you." For a split second he thought he saw a strange emotion flicker in her eyes, but he dismissed it, thinking it to be caused by the moonlight.

"Is that so?" She looked around the garden, her eyes searching every shadow and removing her arms. "I don't see anyone, but I do hear someone coming."

Atem jumped to his feet as a figure appeared from the hallway and stepped into the moonlight. "Father!"

The pharaoh's eyes widened as a faint splash sounded from behind his son, catching a glimpse of sapphire in the midst of the water. "Who were you talking to, my son?"

Atem hung his head slightly, looking over his shoulder to where the girl had been, already missing her company and presence. "I was just speaking to the gods, that's all." He wanted to keep her a secret, in case his father didn't approve, but would reveal her identity when he himself found out. He gasped as a thought crossed his mind: the spring was connected to the Nile, where he had first met the girl. She had found the place that connected the two and had used it to enter the palace without detection! To accomplish such a feat was mind blowing and proved that she was a talented swimmer to be strong enough to fight the Nile's current.

"I grew worried when Mahad reported that the princesses had cornered you in the sanctuary," the pharaoh continued, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling the prince from his thoughts. "Come, we must return to the festivities before anyone misses us." He winked. "Including the visiting princesses."

Atem grimaced. "If at all possible, please don't betroth me to either of them. I can't imagine marrying either of them."

The pharaoh laughed whole heartedly, patting his son's back. "I will do my best, my son, but I cannot make any promises. You make have to marry one of them if it benefits the kingdom."

The prince nodded in understanding. He blinked in surprise as the servant with blue eyes approached and offered to escort them back to the throne room. "I don't believe I've seen you before tonight, may I know your name?"

There seemed to be a slight hesitation, but bowed their head. "I apologize, my prince, but I have no name." Her voice was raspy, as if her throat was dry, and it reminded him of the sand in an hourglass.

"She came to the palace seeking refuge from a band of thieves that followed her over the border," the pharaoh explained. "The guards easily chased them off and dealt the suitable punishment for their heinous acts."

She bowed. "I am forever in your debt, merciful pharaoh, and I will do my best to serve your son as his personal assistant."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "If you and I will be working together, I need to call you something." He tilted her head upward so that she was looking up at him instead of at the ground. At first glance her eyes had appeared sapphire, but now they appeared more of a sky blue with shards of silver. "What would you like me to call you?"

She blinked, then slowly reached up and untied the cloth covering her face. "I would like you to call me anything that you think suites me." The cloth fell away to reveal a large strange gold colored mark just under her right eye: that covered her entire cheeks. It looked similar to a flower that he had seen while in Greece and the gold of the mark contrasted against her ivory skin, reminding him more of the fruit that came from the flower in mind.

"It's almost like an apricot blossom," he smiled, gently tracing the strange mark with his fingertips. "I think I'll call you Anzu."

A faint pink entered her cheeks as the pharaoh nodded in agreement. "That's very suitable, my son. Many of the servants have reported that she is caring, hardworking, and genuinely interested to learn what she can about our kingdom. She has also proven to be quite the dancer and is quite the problem solver."

"Is that so?" Atem was genuinely impressed. _If only some princesses could act like her_ , he thought as he extended a hand towards her. "I think we'll get along just great, Anzu."

* * *

What do you guys think? Please leave a comment/review and tell me what you think! Please and thank you!


End file.
